TEAMwork MISSion
TEAMwork MISSion is a featured level by Gregtom3. It currently has over 3,100,000 plays, and a rating of 3.75 from over 6,700 votes. Moped Couple is the forced character. Gameplay You start with blocks holding the front wheel of the moped down, preventing you from moving. Text saying "Shift" is to your left, and it will soon disappear. You then must press shift, which will eject the girl, and once she falls off the moped, text saying "Press C" will show up, and an arrow will point to a lever that you must get to. You must press C to change the camera to the moped girl, and press spacebar to grab onto the ground. Make your way across the green bridge, and once you hit the lever, you must fall in the hole below you. A red and green rectangle will then fall in the hole, and you must stay in the green area in order to avoid the blade weapons that will fall in the hole. The blade weapons fall in the hole, then go back up. Part of the ground disappears, which causes you to fall down slightly. Now, the blocks holding the moped in place disappear, and you must press C to change the camera to the man. You then go forward, and up, through a loop. Text saying "Hold Space" will show up when you are about to go through the loop. Boosts will help you go through and stay on the loop. A "hook" hooks your front wheel in place and prevents you from moving at the end of the loop. You then press C again to switch to the girl. Once you switch to the girl by pressing C, a path will now of appeared to your left. You must go left, into the small hole, and touch the grey rectangle at the end. The letter 'C' is at the end of the hole. Once you touch the grey rectangle, you press C again to switch the camera to the man. Once you switch the camera to the man again, you press the spacebar to boost you over the hole now below you from going through the loop. You then pass a red telephone booth, and soon after you will be stopped, and a black box will appear around you. The letter 'C' also appears in the box. Once you switch to the girl by pressing C, more of the path will appear, continuing left, and boosts that will boost you up are further left. Once you reach the boosts, the first panel pushes you up, as well as to the left. Another panel pushes you up, the next pushes you right, and the last one pushes you up. The next boost is off, and you float in place by the boost continuously pushing you up, and a door closes behind you preventing you from going back. You then must press 'C' again to go back to the man. When you switch the camera to the man again, the right side of the black box has disappeared, allowing you to go forward. When you go forward, you will go onto a black platform, and a black ceiling will appear above you. Black text saying "Slow" will appear on the floor, and you then fall onto a small ledge, and a black rectangle will come and grip on the moped and hold it in place. The letter 'Z' will appear, and you must press Z to eject. Fans will then push you up, and another boost will also push you up and across. You then see two tokens, and in between them is a small black rectangle preventing you from getting one on the left. The tokens are the kinds with the peace signs on them. Once you get the token on your side, a half-heart will also appear on your side. You must press C again to switch to the girl for the last time. Once you go to the girl, all the boosts have now been turned on, and you get boosted up, and across. You collect the other token, which will cause you to win the level, and the other half of the heart will appear, making a full heart. Text saying "end Please Rate" will also appear. Trivia *In the loop, if you do not press space when going through the loop, going through the bottom of the loop will be possible, as there is a small gap in between the ground and the loop. *Each time it is time to switch characters, a scream/moaning sound will play from the character about to be played. Gallery teamwork mission beggining.png|The beginning. first moped girl part.png first moped guy part.png 2nd moped girl.png 2nd moped guy.png 3rd moped girl.png 3rd moped guy.png ending of Teamwork mission.png|The ending Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Moped Couple Category:2012